


Drarry angst oneshots

by Bellaships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fights, M/M, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaships/pseuds/Bellaships
Summary: drarry idk





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~

"I don't get you!" Harry screams at last. His eyes are wide open, tears brimming at the corner of them. His empty gaze fixed upon Draco, looking as if he isn't fully here anymore. "I've been- I've been trying so hard, but I can't-"

"Trying!?" Draco repeats, angry now. His eyes are narrowed into small slits. A venomous glare pointed at Harry. "Trying to _what_  Potter? Redeem me? Forgive me? I don't _need_ redemption. I haven't done anything that needs to be redeemed!"

Harry shouts again, abruptly cutting him off. "Even now, after all this! Even after all the things you've done, I have _never_ given up on you. I- I've tried. I've tried so damn hard to see the good in you. But I- I just can't! I can't do it anymore! You don't make any sense!"

Draco gapes at her, eyes wide and jaw slack open. "You- you can't-" the rage returns, the familiar feeling of hot anger under his skin, tiny needles picking at every part of his body.  
"Fuck you! How- how could you? I'm not in the wrong! I'm not! It's not my fault!"

Harry starts laughing. An ugly sound coming from the back of his throat. His whole body doubling over from the force of his laugh. Hysterical sounds bouncing of the edge of the walls. His eyes slowly starting to overflow with tears. Draco stands still, not knowing what to do. Finally Harry stands up and straightens his back. This time, malicious eyes stare at him with such fire Draco almost flinches away. An amused smile on his lips.

"So that's it? You're not in the wrong? All those people you've hurt and tortured. When you bullied half-bloods and muggleborns. When your actions lead to the death of Dumbledore. did you do it for ' _the_ _greater_ _good_ '? Were those the action of a hero, or were those the actions of a _pathetic_ _coward_."

The word is spit with so much venom Draco can't help but flinch. His eyes momentarily drift to the grounds, his tongue heavy in his mouth and all the words stuck in his throat.

"That's-" he tries. His mind is still blank. He thinks of Dumbledore, admitting that he knew what Draco had to do. He thinks of his friends, betraying him and leaving him alone to do the work. How this year, they've left him behind when he needed them the most. About how they betrayed him. "That was different," he finishes weakly. He had a reason for hurting those people. He isn't in the wrong. He isn't.

"You're not even sorry for it!" Harry shouts. His choice rising, pitched with hysteria and barely contained fury. "It's as if- it's as if you don't even regret that you've done it!"

The answer comes easily this time. "Why should I!? He had it coming! The man knew what I was forced to do and sat by and did nothing! He knew what would happen to my parents and he didn't do anything! Why should I do something for him, then?! Tell me!"

" _Because_ _it_ _is_ _the_ _right_ _thing_ _to_ _do_!" Harry shouts back, all fake pretence of calm that he still had thrown away. "Not everything is about you, Draco! You may have been brought up thinking that, but it is a lie! And I don't think it's the only thing your parents ever lied about, is it?"

"Shut up," Draco warns, voice low and dangerous. His hands are stretched to his side as if reaching for his wand. He's shivering and he doesn't know from what. Cold, anger, dread, _fear._  "Stop taking. Right. Now."

But Harry doesn't stop. His hands go up, tangling in his hair and tuging harshly at it. His eyes are alight with something new. Something cold. Determination.

"God, you are such a _brat,_  you know that? Your whole life, everything has come to you on a golden plate. Even at Hogwarts you had privileges some people could only dream of. You always had your father to back you up. But he isn't here now, is he? No, he isn''t."

Harry is breathing heavily now, chest rising up and down at a fast pace. Draco isn't doing any better. His breaths are coming in in shorts gasps of air. "Don't you dare talk about him-"

"Oh no, he's locked in Azkaban, along with all the other death eaters. Where he belongs-"

"Dont you-"

"And you know what, Draco?"

"Dare-"

"Maybe that's where you belong, too."


	2. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets hit

"Draco? Draco! Open your eyes! Please! Please Draco wake up please please please-"

Draco looked up from where he lay on the ground. Next to him he could see Harry sitting on his knees. He felt drowsy. what happened? He tries to sit up and immediately feels a sharp pain in his leg and in his lower body.

"Wh- what happened?" He whispers, voice rough and scratchy. He sees Harry choking on what looks like a sob, quickly wiping at his eyes. His concern immediately taking over any feeling of drowsiness abandoned. "Harry? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

This time Harry doesn't choke the sob back. The sound escaping him before he can push it away. He slowly leans closer to Draco, not daring to look down.

"Do- do you remember what happened?" 

Draco tries to think back, his memories still a mess. When he tries to sit up again, the pain burns brighter than before. Harry's hands come up to his shoulders, trying to push him back into a lying position, but Draco carelessly swats them away. Harry makes a faint protesting noise, but it's already to late. Draco's eyes wanders down to his lower body and he can not contain the gasp of horror that leaves his mouth.

There, in the side of his stomach, just above his right leg, is a big hole in his pant. From the angle he's looking at, he can see a long, horizontal cut in his leg. The area around it is covered with red. The red strikingly visual on his pale skin. It takes only a few seconds before what happened sinks in. The colour drains from his face. His skin turning into a sickeningly white colour. His eyes are blown wide open, panic visible in his eyes. Draco's hands drop down from where he still held them in the air. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from the wound. Blood still slowly but steadily spreading around the edges.

His breaths start coming in in shorts bursts of air, something invisible pushing hard on his chest, making it hard to breathe. Distantly he can hear someone calling his name, but he can't seem to focus on anything else than the wound and- o my god it's bleeding a lot I can't breathe why do I feel light headed why can't I breathe--

Suddenly he feels something touch his hands. He snaps out of his daze and looks at what grabbed his hands, breaths still coming in to fast. When his hands clearly come into his view, he sees another hand on top of him. The hand is several shades darker than his hand and has long, strong fingers. And a strong grip, too. He feels them slowly queezing his fingers, as if trying to reassure and also calm him.

"-aco? Draco? Can you hear me? Just- shit- just focus on my hand okay. Don't look anywhere else."

"Draco! Please! I'm here. I'm here! Focus on my voice. You're gonna be okay, you hear me? You're gonna be okay."

He starts focusing all of his energy on his hand. World around him forgotten, ignored. The pain in his stomach feels as if thousands of needles have pricked him. His head throbbing with pain.

"That's it. You're doing great. Don't worry, Draco, help is on the way. You're-" a swallow, "You're gonna be fine," Harry reassures him. Draco automatically nods his head. He trusts Harry. If he says something will be okay, it will be.

"It... It hurts," he chokes out, voice thin and pleading. He doesn't even know for what he's pleading. Help? Reassurance? 

Harry shuffles closer to him, positioning himself so Draco can lay down his head on his lap. Their hands are still intertwined, Harry's thumb making small circles on the palm of his hand.

"I know.. it's- it's okay." This time Harry's voice doesn't sound so strong. His pretence of bravery dropped. Now he too sounds pleading. He sounds.. like a child.

And isn't that true? Both of them, mere children, dragged into something bigger than both of them. Having to grow up way too fast, having to deal with trauma way to early. They shouldn't have to go trough this. Being punished for things that aren't their fault. And now they must pay the price for what, being kids?

Suddenly a sharp pain spikes trough his stomach, making his whole body violently shudder. Draco Isn't stupid, he knows what's going to happen. At first the pain was a background noise, shock and trauma covering it up, making it feel as if it isn't that bad. But he saw how big the wound is. Harry also saw it. Both boys know how this is going to end, and neither want it too. Clinging unto each other for a last bit of support.

Draco opens his mouth, lips trying to form words, yet nothing comes. His mind can only focus on the pain. Both their eyes are filled with tears. Neither boys holding it together, letting the tears freely drip down their face, no point in hiding behind a brave facade. 

"Draco?"

Draco looks up. Eyes boring into the beautiful green ones of the one and only Harry Potter. His mind flashes back to when they first met, to a rejected handshake, the rivalry, the needless fights, 6th year, where Harry was the only one who noticed something was wrong with him, to the fight in the hallways, seconds after Dumbledore died, running away with Snape, looking back and seeing Harry standing there and feeling something in his gut, a year later, when Harry and his friends snuck unto the Manor and he denied recognising Harry, but how could he not? He still had the same striking green eyes under that disguise, when he helped them escape the Manor, wanting to say something but not daring to, to the fight at school, and ending where they are now. 

"They say that when you die, the most important memories come to mind," he whispers, voice barely audible in the fight around them, yet so loud in their own world.

Harry firmly shakes his head. "You're not dying, you're not." His voice shakes.

Draco smiles up at him, feeling sleepier and sleepier every second. His hand weakly comes up at Harry's face, wiping the tears away. 

"I now know that's true. I love-"


End file.
